Sleepless Night
by TalesGameSeriesLover
Summary: Beast Boy has trouble sleeping, and asks the other titans for help. Will a certain titan help him through the night?


**Hey! TalesGameSeriesLover here! I know I haven't written in a long time, but fortunately I'm back! Well, maybe; to some people. I kind of lost inspiration after a review so yeah… But then I went back and read other reviews like a year later that I received and that put the life back in me! This story was requested by RavenRachelRoth13 who inspired me the most; so this is for you! And by the way, you should really know that my paragraphs might suck so please don't tell me that because I already know. My grammar might not be to hot either. Anyway, enjoy! (This is a oneshot)**

**-TalesGameSeriesLover:3**

**Summary: It's the middle of the night and Beast Boy can't sleep. He asks the other titans for help, but will a certain titan help him through the night?**

Sleepless Night

Beast Boy was lying on his bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling. It was around midnight, and Beast Boy couldn't fall asleep. He tossed and turned, closed his eyes, tried reading himself to sleep; which would have put him to sleep normally due to the fact that he thinks reading is boring; but nothing seemed to work.

"ARRRGGG!" Beast Boy screamed holding his head in his hands. "I can't do this anymore!"

He sat up on his bed and looked around till his eyes locked onto the door, "Maybe the other titans will help me."

Beast Boy walked down the hall towards Cyborg's room. Beast Boy figured that Cyborg had a solution to his sleeping troubles. He entered Cyborg's room, where Cyborg was sleeping soundly.

"Cyborg," Beast Boy said quietly at first. When Cyborg was still snoring he yelled, "CYBORG!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" Cyborg screamed falling off his bed. Cyborg stood up looking angry. "What do you want Beast Boy," Cyborg growled venomously.

Beast Boy put his hands up in defense and took a step back, "Uhh, hehe, funny story actually; I just can't sleep and I need help."

"Wait a second," Cyborg said raising one hand. "You're telling me that you woke me up in the middle of the night to help you get to sleep?"

"Well, when you put it that way; yeah," Beast Boy said. "I just need your help!"

Cyborg sat on the edge of his bed, "Well BB, the only thing I could tell you are to think of things that make you happy; like rainbows or something."

Beast Boy thought for a moment, "Nah; I don't like rainbows."

"Then you woke me up for nothing," Cyborg said getting comfortable on his bed.

Beast Boy then walked to Robin's room. "Robin," Beast Boy said quietly.

Robin suddenly jumped into a fighting position, "Who's there?" When Robin realized it was just Beast Boy he lowered his hands, "Beast Boy, what are you doing up?"

"Well I can't sleep and I need help," Beast Boy said.

"Well Beast Boy, I suggest that you work out," Robin said getting back in his bed.

"Work out?" Beast Boy practically shouted. "That's crazy!"

"Well then I can't help you," Robin said turning his back to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then tried Starfire. "Hey Star," Beast Boy said.

"Yes friend?" Starfire said facing Beast Boy.

"Well I can't sleep and I need help," Beast Boy said.

Starfire stood up and held Beast Boy by the shoulders, "Perhaps a Tameranian massage would help you to fall asleep."

"Uhhh, ok; I guess," Beast Boy said scratching his head.

Starfire laid Beast Boy on her bed on began to massage him.

"OH, OW, OW," Beast Boy screamed rolling off the bed.

"How was it friend?" Starfire asked clasping her hands together.

Beast Boy held his back and walked to the door, "I think I'm good Star."

Beast Boy went down to the main room. He sprawled out on the couch and sighed, "This is hopeless!"

"What's hopeless?" Raven asked standing behind the couch.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry; I'm not the one talking to myself," Raven said sitting next to him.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy asked crossing his arms.

"To see what's hopeless," Raven said sipping her black tea.

"I can't sleep, and I don't know what to do," Beast Boy said sighing again.

"Try some tea then," Raven suggested taking another sip of her tea.

"What will that do?" asked Beast Boy narrowing his eyes.

Raven handed him a cup of tea, "Here; try it."

Beast Boy took the cup of tea and took a sip, "Huh, not bad."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Raven said cracking a small smile.

Beast Boy looked at her, and then dropped his cup. "A-are you s-smiling?" Beast Boy asked; eyes wide and jaw dropped.

Raven started to blush and looked away, "Shut up."

And they sat for the rest of the night drinking tea.

**Not exactly as I imagined it, but I guess it turned out ok. Anyway, please leave reviews! And also check out my other story as well; which is also Raven and Beast Boy. And just a heads up I might be doing ATALA story soon so if you're interested keep watch. Thank you for reading!**

**-TalesGameSeriesLover:3**


End file.
